Envie
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: Take off your clothes. Show me your edges. I want to see with my own eyes where you end and where I begin. I want to see where I fit, where you leave off being you and turn into me. A jerza lemon..


There isn't enough jerza smut in this fandom. So, here we go.

/

Erza folded her hands as she leaned back slightly on the chair. She saw Meredy making her way towards her with a cheerful smile as she handed her the cup of coffee.

"Here you go Erza. I have put some extra sugar cubes in it, just to suite your taste."

"Thanks alot Meredy."

After the disbanding of Fairytail, Erza have nowhere to go so she took on some solo missions and used to help people here and there. However she ran into Crime Sorciere one day and realising that she was all alone, she was asked to accompany them for a little while. By Meredy of course. Jellal was not too reluctant to stay near her but he didn't like the notion of Erza being alone.

It has been a week since then and she found herself enjoying their company. It was quite different from when she was with Natsu, gray, Lucy or Wendy but it was a refreshing change. Even now she could find Cobra and Angel engaged in some argument as Racer tried to break them apart but in vain. Midnight was just dozing peacefully on the nearby couch while Richard was busy making cookies for everyone.

"Searching for someone?"

Meredy asked with a playful smile as she noticed Erza's gaze wandering around the room before the redhead dismissed it with a small smile.

"No. I was actually observing Oracion Seis. It's quite surprising to see them so relaxed and peaceful."

Meredy nodded her head as she threw a small glance in that direction.

"Yeah. They were a quite a handful bunch but Jellal took care of them. He was so persistent to make them change their ways that he took them all down single-handedly. He is quite an influential person I must say."

Erza smiled as she remembered the time in Tower of heaven when he used to encourage everyone with his words and motivated them to fight for their freedom. He was still the same after all these years. Her Jellal.

On the cue, the door to the inn opened and in walked the subject of their conversation. Even though Erza was staying with them for the meantime, she rarely interacted with Jellal. She have hoped to spend some time with him but it was quite the contrary. He seemed to be avoiding long conversations with her. He would often go out alone and come back late at night so he don't have to interact with her.

"Ahh boss, welcome back. Titania here have been missing you for hours, you know."

Erza blushed red at Eric's remark as others chuckled and Richard sang verses of love. Jellal chose to ignore him as he was used to his teasing and crude remarks by now.

"That's not true."

She protested furiously as she glared at him. Eric simply rolled his eyes and mumbled something about keeping her thoughts in control. Jellal gave her a gentle smile as she returned it before he chose to walk away from there.

"I am going to sleep now. Goodnight everyone."

It wasn't that late at night and Erza felt a pang of pain in her chest as she saw him walk away from her. Once again. He was an expert in it. Walking away from her. Leaving her alone. She frowned as the door closed behind him and she too got up.

"I will go sleep too now. Goodnight Meredy. Goodnight everyone."

Meredy was a sucker for romance and she hated it that Jellal, whom she considered as her own elder brother would not let his love harbour. She hoped for a miracle now as they both were probably the most stubborn person she ever met.

/

Erza rolled on her stomach as she groaned lowly and fisted the pillow in her hand. She was finding it unable to sleep. There were a lot of thoughts going on in her mind. She missed fairytail, her old team, she was worried about the well being of them. And Jellal. She can't seem to take him out of her head ever since he was this close to her.

Realising that she won't be getting any sleep at this rate she got up. She slowly tiptoed out of her room lest she woke anybody. Erza got out of the cottage and trotted towards the meadow. She have discovered a fresh water lake there few days ago and decided to take a small bath there. Perhaps it would relax her. She finally reached on the shore of lake as she got out of her pyjamas. She preferred to sleep without her undies so she was completely bare now and got into the water. She took in the warmth of the water as she slowly submerged in and did some strokes.

It was just a minute or two later that she heard someone approaching her secret pool and her senses heightened. She was just about ready to requip when she saw Jellal standing just a few metres away. He was dressed in a regular white shirt and trousers as he noticed her. He blinked once. Twice, before he gaped and his cheeks tinted red.

"E..Erza! What are you doing up so night?"

She ducked under the water to hide her nakedness from him as her expression mirrored his own.

"I..I can't sleep, so I decided to swim for a while. It always relaxes me."

"I see."

He muttered softly as he have calmed his racing heart by now and was giving her a strange look. Erza found herself growing hot at his intense look.

'Does he find me appealing?'

Of course. She was considered to be the most sexiest female mage. She had guys swooning over her all over, although she wasn't interested in them at least. The only man who ever spiked any sort of desire in her was standing just a few inches away from her. Showing no signs of moving. His eyes were practically glued to her. Erza suddenly found her mind wandering to indecent territory.

'How will it be like to seduce jellal? Will it work on him?'

"Uh..I must leave then."

Her thoughts were broken by Jellal's heavy voice as he turned his body and was ready to leave.

"WAIT."

Jellal peeked over his shoulders as his eyes widened when he saw Erza stark naked emerging from the water and walking towards him. He averted his eyes as he tried to remain calm.

"What are you doing? You should put some cloth on..."

"Shhh!"

He haven't realised that it was too late as she was barely an inch away from him. Her soft lips shushed him as she moved them towards his ear.

"Jellal, look at me."

He instead shut his eyes tightly as he fisted his hands tightly. A wet naked Erza was too much of a stimulation for him but he won't give in to his desires. She deserved much better. He gasped when she grabbed his left hand and placed it on her breast.

His eyes flew open as he looked in horror. Erza was half smirking, half embarrassed as she looked at him.

"Jellal! Can you feel this? This heart beats only for you. It always has."

She bit her lip as she tried to keep her emotions in check. But it was hard.

"I don't want to run away from my feelings. I..I love you."

His breath hitched at her confession. Even though he always knew, but hearing it from her own mouth. It was so unbelievable. He was losing his control now and have to think of something too quick to get out of here. Away from her.

"But..Erza I have a fiance..."

"Oh, Shut-up! You are a terrible liar, don't even try it again."

Her voice have raised in pitch as he retraced his hand back from her vice grip. He was losing now.

"Erza, I can't do this. I am sorry."

He turned on his heel as he heard a bitter chuckle emerge from her throat.

"I see. You could have always told me the truth Jellal. Maybe I am not attractive enough for you. I am not desirable. Or my body disgus..mmphh"

She couldn't finish her sentence though as a pair of lips have crashed on her at that very moment. She didn't even see him move. His fingers sank into the curve of her waist as she moaned and fisted his rich blue hairs in her hands. She gasped when she felt his hand nearing her bottom and Jellal chose that moment to sneak his hot tongue into her mouth. He tasted every corner of her sweet mouth as she bit on his lower lip. He finally broke the kiss as he gazed in her eyes.

"Don't ever use such words for yourself. You are anything but that."

She breathed heavily as she nodded before he moved his lips to her jaw and neck. He nibbled on it as she moaned with pleasure. Her hands roamed over his muscled torso as she slipped her hands benath his shirt to feel his abs and hard chest. He growled as he squeezed her breast with his hands. He pressed himself into her as she arched her back. He hooked his hands on her thighs and brought her legs around his waist. She grinded against his core as he smashed their mouth together. Their tongues met in deep feral battle. Erza kept pushing herself over his hardness as she told him what she wanted. He fisted her hairs as he took control of her mouth.

They broke apart due to lack of air as she pulled up his shirt over his head leaving his upper body naked. Jellal placed her body on the ground as he lowered himself over her and took her breast in his mouth. She moaned as he took her pink bud in mouth and sucked on it. After a moment he switched his mouth on other. Erza grabbed his head and brought his mouth over hers once again.

She roamed her hands over his chiseled body as she placed her lips on his throat and sucked there. Jellal pushed her back however as he moved his lips on her navel and sucked. She teared up the grass when she sensed him nearing her core. Her world shattered when his tongue stroked her. She screamed in pleasure as he stroked and licked and tormented her. He kept his ministration for a while before she finally exploded. Reaching her first orgasm. She sighed happily as she saw Jellal leaning over her amand licking her essence from the corner of his mouth. She blushed heavily as he forced another kiss on her mouth.

Erza surprised him when she flipped him under her and climbed over him. She was now seating over his centre, giving a sultry smile as Jellal resisted the urge to ravish her. She slowly brought her hand over his waistband, releasing his hardness. Her mouth watered at the sight of him. Although she was a virgin but she had read and seen her fair share of porn to tell he was bigger than average. He was gorgeous and perfect. She moved her hands over his tip as she rubbed gently. Jellal groaned as she began pumping him at a slower pace. She increased her tempo eventually as she rubbed him harshly.

"Ahh...Erza...!"

She felt herself getting wetter at his sexy tone as she pulled his head in her mouth. Jellal almost lost it the intense pleasure. She bobbed her head up and down over his length as Jellal breathed out her name. He finally came after few minutes as she swallowed him. Jellal then sat upright as he pushed away his pants and boxers. Erza encircled her strong legs around his thighs as she felt his tip at her entrance.

Jellal looked in her eyes for permission before she nodded and he slipped himself slowly. He reached the barrier and immediately knew what it was as he broke it in one thrust.

Erza screamed as the jolt of pain seeped through her body before Jellal swallowed her cry with his kiss. He kept kissing her until she got comfortable as she stared into his eyes.

"I am..I am fine..please..go on.."

Jellal pulled out halfway before he moved in again as she moaned. He can't believe how amazing it was to feel Erza in such an intimate way. Erza bucked her hips to make him move as he chuckled lowly before he pulled back all the way and slammed in. He kept repeating his motion at a gentle pace to let her get used to it. Last thing he ever wanted was to let Erza get hurt.

"Ohh..Jellal...faster...Ahhh..please!"

He increased his pace at her request as he kept slamming into her. His thrusts became hard as he felt himself losing control. He bit the chord of her neck as she moaned and spread her legs farther along his thigh to give him more access. His thrust became deeper and harder as he hit the sensitive spot in her which made her scream out.

He growled as he gripped her thighs harshly, probably leaving the bruise as she threw her head back.

Erza was on fire. Inside out.

"Jellal..Oh...Harder..Hard...!"

She whimpered as she requested him as he suddenly threw her body flat on ground before hooking her legs around his shoulders. This allowed him to hit her more deeper as he found her delicious spot while she cried.

"Jellal...Ohh...Hannm..Right there...Yes!"

"You feel so good..."

Jellal said huskily as he trailed his kisses over her jaw, neck and crook of shoulder.

Erza felt herself nearing her climax as she pulled at his hairs harshly. Her entire body shuddered and wept as she erupted. After few more hard thrusts Jellal followed as he splurted himself inside her.

They both breathed heavily as Jellal collapsed over her. Erza removed the sweat beads from his forehead as she placed a lazy kiss on it. He pulled himself out of her after few moments as he laid beside her. Erza wrapped her arms around his waist as she smiled serenely.

"That was..."

"Amazing!."

He finished for her as she chuckled and nestled her head on his neck.

"Erza.."

"Hmm..."

"You do realise we are lying outside huh."

"Mm.."

She nodded as she pressed herself closer over his frame as Jellal kissed her head lovingly.

Erza have started to doze off when she felt herself bring lifted off the ground. She saw Jellal carrying her bridal style as he picked up their discarded clothes and rushed inside the inn using meteor, to avoid being seen.

Jellal laid her down on her bed as Erza looked at him with droopy eyes. He was just about to leave when he heard her voice..

"Jellal..."

He paused and turned as she spread her arms at him.

"Please stay with me tonight."

He seemed lost for a second before he nodded and joined her in the bed. Erza felt herself getting hot again as she saw his naked posture hugging her tightly.

'Who knew she was such a sex fiend?'

Before she can contemplate what she was doing, she climbed over him and sat upon his hardness. Jellal was taken aback as she combed her hands through her hairs sexily.

"Erza...I thought you were sleepy..."

"Not anymore...!"

With that she slid down on his hardness, leaving no room to complain.

/

Eric was in awfully foul mood today. He scratched his head as he got out of the room and noticed his boss and titania there. He was surprised they were able to wake up so early after last night. They were fucking animals in heat. Who the hell have sex for hours? He could barely get any sleep last night dur to their moans and shouts.

Damn his hearing ability to hell. He might as well have been deaf than this.

He rolled his eyes when he saw them sitting at respectful distance. Looks like they didn't want anyone else to know about their little adventure from previous night.

"Good morning Cobra."

Merry greeted him as pleasantly as always as he mumbled back morning before he sat quietly on another chair. They were to leave this place today so everyone was busy packing their things.

Erza raised an eyebrow at Jellal as she saw him smirking at her knowingly. She threw him one of her seductive smile as she saw him stiffening.

She giggled at his expression as he looked away. This was fun.

"For Crying Out, You Two Just Go On An Extended Vacation For Few Days And Don't Even Dare To Return Before You Have Satiated Your Fucking Desires. Titania! Screw the boss unless he is finally satisfied and stops this horrifying images to run through my brain. As if you two didn't give me brain damage last night."

Cobra shouted all in one breath before he exited through the front door, leaving two extremely embarassed and four curious wizards behind.

/

 _ **I have never written such explicit smut ever before. Do tell if it was good or bad..**_


End file.
